(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handling chemicals, including potentially hazardous chemicals. This invention is particularly useful in the field of the cleaning and maintenance of vehicles, industrial equipment, and other items, in which chemicals are used to clean and preserve equipment or vehicle surfaces.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Chemicals often are supplied in large (for example, five-gallon) containers and then transferred into smaller (for example, one-quart) spray bottles for convenient use. For example, in the field of commercial and industrial cleaning and maintenance, and in the field of vehicle detailing, workers apply chemicals to various components and surfaces of a piece of equipment such as a vehicle in order to protect components and surfaces and to enhance appearance. These fields often involve the use of various chemicals, such as degreasers, cleaners, and dressings. Often these chemicals are applied to surfaces of a vehicle or other object using common spray bottles. When the chemicals are supplied in large containers and then transferred into smaller containers for use, there is a need for convenient system for storing the large containers and the spray bottles of the chemicals and for conveniently transporting them around the work area.
In addition, when workers must transfer chemicals from larger containers to spray containers, spills occur. The spills can cause problems common to spilled liquids generally (slippery floors) and also cause problems caused by particular chemicals being used. For example, glass cleaners may be inflammable; degreasers may pose health hazards. Many chemicals used in cleaning and maintenance operations are subject to regulations requiring spill containment. As a result, there is a need for a convenient system for containing spills that occur when the chemicals are transferred from larger containers to the spray bottles or when containers leak.
Environmental and safety concerns have led to government regulation of the manner in which many chemicals are handled and stored. Regulations may require, among other measures, that a user provide spill containment when using some regulated substances. Regulations may also require government approval of chemicals that are used for certain purposes, including, for example, chemicals used in cleaning and treating vehicles and other equipment.
Various spill-containment systems are known, including dikes surrounding tanks and platforms having grates with reservoirs below. The inventor is not aware of any other spill containment system that is adapted for use in a setting where the chemicals are used in spray bottles or in other relatively small (about one quart or less) quantities. In addition, the inventor is not aware of any systems providing the economic and environmental benefits of immediate recycling of spilled chemicals in a setting where the chemicals are used in spray bottles or other relatively small quantities.